Items
Recovery Items -------------- -Bread -Eating it recovers health a little bit. -It recovers 50 HP. -Buy: 20 -Sell: 10 -Cheese -Eating it allows fairly good recovery of health. -It recovers 80 Hp. -Buy: 60 -Sell: 30 -Premium Chicken -Eating it completely recovers health. -It fully heals you. -Buy: 130 -Sell: 65 -Mellow Banana -Mellow Banana. It recovers HP but make you feel thirsty. -It fully heals you, but takes 2 drops of water from you thirst meter. -Buy: 80 -Sell: 40 -Regular Water -Usual water. Quenches thirst a little bit. -It refills your thirst meter by 3 drops. -Buy: 10 -Sell: 5 -Tasty Water -Water from rugged mountain. Nearly quenches thirst. -It refills your thirst meter by 5 drops. -Buy: 30 -Sell: 15 -Premium Water -Amazing water of fairy spring. Completely quenches thirst. -If fully refills your thirst meter. -Buy: 60 -Sell: 30 -Antidote Drink -Drinking it neutralizes the poison in the body. -It removes the poison status. -Buy: 80 - 5 FP -Sell: 40 -Soap -Releases from gooey conditions. -It removes the gooey status. -Buy: 100 - 5 FP -Sell: 50 -Holy Water -Releases from spell. Causes major damage to the undead. -It removes the curse status and can also damage undead monsters. -Buy: 120 - 5 FP -Sell: 60 -Mighty Healing -Heals all conditions. -It can remove any status defects. -Buy: 300 - 15 FP -Sell: 150 -Stamina Drink -Drinking it increases power. Ability temporarily increases. -Your defense and attack temporarily increase. -Buy: 300 -Sell: 150 --------------- Stat Increasers --------------- -Fruit of Eden -Incredibly delicious fruit. Increases max health value. -It raises max HP by 10. -Buy: No -Sell: No ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- There are not enough Fruit of Eden or Gourd in the game in order to max out all 6 of your characters stats. If you get all the stat increaseing items you will still be 3 Fruit of Edens and 2 Gourds short of maxing every character out. ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- -Gourd -Increases max value of thirst meter. -Raises max thirst meter by 1 drop. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Pocket -Allows carrying of more items. -Increases max number of items you can carry by 10. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Fluffy Doughnut -Toan's favorite. Increases Toan's defense. -It increases Toan's defense by 5, 6, or 7. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Fish Candy -Xiao's favorite. Increases Xiao's defense. -It increases Xiao's defense by 5, 6, or 7. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Grass Cake -Gorro's favorite. Increases Gorro's defense. -It increases Gorro's defense by 5, 6, or 7. -Buy: No -Sell: No ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- This is a about all Defense Items in general. Each Defense Item can give a 5, 6, or 7 increase in Defense. In order to obtain the highest increase of 7 every time, simple save right before you use one. If you do not get an increase of 7, simpley reset your PS2. Just as a reference here are the max obtainable Defense stats: Toan - 66 Xiao - 64 Goro - 68 Ruby - 58 Ungaga - 59 Osmond - 60 ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- -Witch Parfait -Ruby's favorite. Increases Ruby's defense. -It increases Ruby's defense by 5, 6, or 7. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Scorpion Jerky -Ungaga's favorite. Increases Ungaga's defense. -It increases Ungaga's defense by 5, 6, or 7. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Carrot Cookie -Osmond's favorite, Increases Osmond's defense. -It increases Osmond's defense by 5, 6, or 7. -Buy: No -Sell: No ------- Powders ------- -Repair Powder -Recovers WHP of weapons. -Restores weapons to full WHP. -Buy: 20 -Sell: 10 -Auto Repair Powder -Set as an Active Item. Auto-Repairs weapons about to break. -When your weapon would break, it repairs it. -Buy: 200 -Sell: 100 -Power Up Powder -Unconditionally power up weapon's grade. -Allows upgrade without abs. -Buy: No -Sell: 500 -Revival Powder -Revive from dying conditions. -When status is "near death" it recovers half your max HP. -Buy: 100 -Sell: 50 -Stand In Powder -Can change to ally when current character's exhausted. -When your character runs out of HP you can switch characters. -Buy: 50 -Sell: 25 -Escape Powder -Having this allows an escape from dungeon with command. -You can unconditionally leave a dungeon. -Buy: 20 -Sell: 10 ----------- Projectiles ----------- -Bomb -Throwing it at enemy makes it explode, causing major damage. -It explodes and damages enemies. -Buy: 80 -Sell: 40 -Bomb Nuts -Hitting enemy w/ it make it explode and cause damage. -It's pretty much like a bomb, just weaker. -Buy: 90 -Sell: 45 -Stone -Throwing it at enemy causes neutral damage. -It is like a really bad bomb without the explosion. -Buy: No -Sell: 2 -Inferno Gem -Stone w/ burning power. Causes fire-based damage to enemy. -A fire based bomb. -Buy: 100 -Sell: 50 -Blizzard Gem -Stone w/ freezing power. Causes ice-based damage to enemy. -An ice based bomb. -Buy: 100 -Sell: 50 -Lightning Gem -Stone w/ electric power. Causes thunder-based damage. -A thunder based bomb. -Buy: 100 -Sell: 50 -Whirlwind Gem -Stone w/ wind power. Causes wind-based damage to enemy. -A wind based bomb. -Buy: 100 -Sell: 50 -Sacred Gem -Stone w/ blessed power. Causes holy-based damage to enemy. -A holy based bomb. -Buy: 100 -Sell: 50 -Poisonous Apple -Poisonous Apple. Throw it at enemy for poisonous attack. -It can poison enemies, but is more valuable as fishing bait. -Buy: 120 -Sell: 60 -Gooey Peach -Throwing it at enemy creates a gooey attack. -It makes enemies have the gooey status; also it's fishing bait. -Buy: 80 -Sell: 40 -Throbbing Cherry -Magical fruit that allows time to be stopped or advanced. -It freezes enemies on contact and removes the freeze status; bait. -Buy: 100 -Sell: 50 ------- Fishing ------- -Fishing Rod -Allows fishing by using it in front of sign at fishing spot. -It allows you to fish. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Evy -Favorite of sea fish. Fishing bait. -It's fishing bait. -Buy: 300 -Sell: 150 -Carrot -Fish bait. -It's fishing bait. -Buy: No -Sell: 150 -Minion -Fish bait. -It's fishing bait. -Buy: No -Sell: 200 -Potato Cake -Fish bait. -It's fishing bait. -Buy: 450 -Sell: 225 -Battan -Fish bait. -It's fishing bait. -Buy: No -Sell: 210 -Petite Fish -Fish bait. -It's fishing bait. -Buy: 380 -Sell: 190 -Mimi -Wiggle... waggle... creepy, fishing bait. -It's fishing bait. -Buy: 400 -Sell: 200 -Prickly -Prickly... Painful looking. Fishing bait. -It's fishing bait. -Buy: 400 -Sell: 200 ------- Dungeon ------- -Cave Key -Key to enter the Divine Beast Cave. -You use it to open the entrance of the Divine Beast Cave. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Bone Key -Key made of bone. -It unlocks doors in the Divine Beast Cave. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Dran's Crest -Key to the gate made by Dran to protect his own nest. -The key to the next floor in the Divine Beast Cave. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Tram Oil -Necessary for rusty tram to work. -The back floor key in the Divine Beast Cave. -Buy: No -Sell: 150 -Horned Key -Key to enter Dran's room. -The key to enter Dran's chamber. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Mustache Key -Key shaped like a mustache. -It unlocks doors in the Wise Owl Forest. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Pointy Chestnut -Pointy nuts said to be Wise Owl's favorite. -One of the three keys to the next territory in the Wise Owl Forest. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Red Berry -They say some Wise Owls mainly eat this nut. -One of the three keys to the next territory in the Wise Owl Forest. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Shiny Stone -They say Wise Owl loves shiny things. But it's unlikely. -One of the three keys to the next territory in the Wise Owl Forest. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Sun Dew -Magical Dew to speed up plant growth. -The back floor key in the Wise Owl Forest. -Buy: No -Sell: 150 -Odd Tone Flute -Flute that makes weird sound. It calls snakes. -You use this in order to duel the Killer Snake. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Moon Grass Seed -Magical seed that sprouts only in a special place. -Need it to enter the Forest Guardian's chamber. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Ship Cabin Key -Key to enter cabin on the ship. -It unlocks doors in the Shipwreck. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Hook -Hook for pulley for carrying inside the ship. -The key to the next layer in the Shipwreck. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Flapping Fish -Fresh fish. They will spoil unless kept on ice. -The back floor key in the Shipwreck. -Buy: 180 -Sell: 90 -Rotten Fish -Rotten fish after being left out for a long time. -It is an unusable Flapping Fish. -Buy: No -Sell: 1 -Ice Block -Cold to touch. Keeps fish fresh for a long time. -It keeps your Flapping Fish from becoming a Rotten Fish. -Buy: 20 -Sell: 10 -Small Ice -Melted small ice. -It keeps your Flapping Fish from becoming a Rotten Fish. -Buy: No -Sell: 1 -Tiny Ice -Almost melted ice. -It keeps your Flapping Fish from becoming a Rotten Fish. -Buy: No -Sell: 1 -Music Box Key -Key found in Rando's house. Looks very old. -It opens the music box, so you can enter the Church of Memory. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Stone Key -Key made of stone. -It opens doors in the Sun and Moon Temple. -Buy: No -Sell: No -King's Slate -Key to the door of the chamber of an ancient king. -The key to the next floor in the Sun and Moon Temple. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Secret Path Key -Key to open the secret path to carry the coffin. -The back floor key in the Sun and Moon Temple. -Buy: No -Sell: 250 -Sun Signet -Sun-shaped crest. Key to tomb in Sun and Moon Temple. -One of the two keys needed to enter the tomb. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Moon Signet -Moon-shaped crest. Key to tomb in Sun and Moon Temple. -One of the two keys needed to enter the tomb. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Handle -To be attached some place. Tool to rotate something. -Lowers bridges in the Moon Sea. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Gun Powder -Filling cannon with this allows launching. -The key to the next area of the Moon Sea. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Bravery Launch -Standing on it makes you brave and want to jump. -The back floor key in the Moon Sea. -Buy: No -Sell: 400 -Admission Ticket -Ticket to participate in competition. -The ticket to enter the Coliseum. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Pitchdark Key -Black key with weird air of darkness. -Key to open doors in the Gallery of Time. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Clock Hands -Hands of a large clock. Shines mysteriously. -Key to next floor of the Gallery of Time. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Flapping Duster -Magic Duster that revives broken maigic carpet. -The back floor key in the Galley Of Time. -Buy: No -Sell: 400 ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- The Back Floor Key to the Gallery of Time is the Flapping Duster. However, in the American version of the game you won't find it. Unfortunately when they were translating the game and all that good stuff it was accidentally left out. On the plus side, we did get the Demon Shaft and the Japanese did not. As a side note, I hear you can get the Flapping Duster with a GameShark or a similar device. I don't have one of these myself, but that is what I hear. ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- -Silver Key -Key made of silver. -Key to open doors in the Demon Shaft. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Black Knight Crest -A crest with a Black Knight on it. -The key to the next floor of the Demon Shaft. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Crystal Eyeball -Crystal shaped like an eyeball. -The key to the back areas of the Demon Shaft. -Buy: No -Sell: 500 ------- Amulets ------- -Antidote Amulet -Defense against enemy's poison attack. Will rip after extensive use. -Protects from poison status. -Buy: No -Sell: 200 -Anti-Goo Amulet -Protects from goo attack. Will rip after extensive use. -Protects from gooey status. -Buy: No -Sell: 190 -Anti-Curse Amulet -Protects from enemy's curse. Will rip after extensive use. -Protects from curse status. -Buy: No -Sell: 220 -Anti-Freeze Amulet -Stops enemy's ice attack. Will rip after extensive use. -Protects from freeze status. -Buy: No -Sell: 200 ----- Trade ----- The trade items are important if you want to get the Sun gem. Which I don't know any sane person who wouldn't, so the first thing you need is Candy which you can get from Claude in Norune Village by going to get your gift from him in the morning. Or you can get it from Couscous in Matataki Village by taking the first choice. The rest of the procedure will be described through my descriptions of the items. -Candy -Candy with swirl that makes you dizzy. Sweet and yummy. -You trade it to Bunbuku of Matataki Village for the Ointment Leaf. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Ointment Leaf -Precious herb. It makes cure all medicine. -You trade it to Basker of Queens for the Foundation. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Foundation -New from East Terra. Applying it on face makes you pretty. -You trade it to Jibubu of Muska Lacka for the Clay Doll. -Buy: No -Sell: No ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- Yeah, Jibubu I think suffers from C(D/S)S. That means: Constantly (Drunk/Stoned) Syndrome. He will only accept the Foundation when in his house. How to get him to go there? The method that seems to be the most effective is to pick up his house and rotate it so the Pole Guardian request is no longer fulfilled. Then go to his house at Night. If he is not in then try the next Night or try leaving Muscka Lacka and coming back. Eventually he will sober up or stop lighting it up just long enough so you can do the trade. I hope this helps. ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- -Clay Doll -A doll modeled after legendary giant from antiquity. -You trade it to Marnia of Yellow Drops for the Sun gem. -Buy: No -Sell: No ------------------------------------------------------------- *For information on the Sun gem see the Attachments section.* ------------------------------------------------------------- --- Key --- -Changing Potion -Magical potion that changes animal to human. -Use it to transform the Stray Cat into Xiao. -Buy: No -Sell: No ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- In order to give the Changing Potion to the Cat you need to first complete "My House" to trigger the Event. Once triggered, the Cat will no longer be in the stable under the house. Instead, when you go to the Event you will see that the Cat is inside the house. After the Event reenter "My House" and give the Changing Potion to the Cat that is now upstairs on Toan's Bed. ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- -Hunter's Earring -Wearing it lets you understand language of the forest people. -When you wear it you can understand Trent. -Buy: No -Sell: No ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---- To get this you need to defeat Goro in a dual. In order to dual him go into the area right across from where you exited from Norune Village. If you recall you saw a quick little event the first time you entered Matataki Village of Goro going into this area. So, go in there and defeat him in a dual and you will get the Hunter's Earing. As a side not, the diagonal arrow in the dual confuses people, so just to clear it up you need to push either the control stick in that direction or you must push both of the proper directions on the control pad at once in order to successfully complete that button press. ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- -Bone Pendant -Pendant worn by Fudoh. -When you show it to Gorro, he joins the ally. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Search Warrant -Warrant issued by the sheriff. Allows entry to Joker's store. -You use it to get into Joker's Store. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Moon Orb -Orb that controls the Moon Ship. -You take it to Brownboo Village and they send you to Muska Lacka. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Sun Sphere -Magical Gem with hidden star power. -You use it to power the Sun Giant. -Buy: No -Sell: No ------------- Miscellaneous ------------- -Dran's Feather -Allows quick movement inside Dungeon. Breaks after a while. -As an active item hold square while on it and you can run fast. -Buy: 50 -Sell: 25 -Gold Bullion -Item price no change. Good buy w/ extra $. -Buy it for 1,000 gilda and then sell it for 1,000 gilda. -Buy: 1000 -Sell: 1000 ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- Gold Bullion really has 2 purposes. One would be that you can surpass the Gilda Max of 65,535. Gold Bullion, as it is an item does not count towards that total, so you could actually be breaking the Gilda limit by storing excess funds in Gold Bullion. The other use is to save you money if you die and are forced to leave 1/2 your Gilda in the dungeon. Once again because Gold Bullion is an item half of your money stored via Gold Bullion will not be take away. ---FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ---------FAQ--- -Manual -Adventure manual written for Toan by the Fairy King. -A book with all the Dark Cloud basics in it. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Treasure Chest Key -Key to open treasure chest. Let's you avoid traps. -It can be used to open the weapon chests hassle free. -Buy: No -Sell: 400 -Map -No description given. -It makes the whole dungeon map visible. -Buy: No -Sell: No -Magical Crystal -No description given. -It makes all enemies, chests, atla, and mystery circles appear. -Buy: No -Sell: No